


Bestrafe mich

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Series: Light BDSM [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Porn With Plot, Songfic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Автор</b>: mid_night<br/><b>Бета</b>: riverinwinter<br/><b>Рейтинг</b>: NC-17<br/><b>Жанр</b>: light bdsm, PWP, songfic<br/><b>Саммари</b>: Гарри поставил засос Майклу из 5SOS. А после этого он не мог присоединится к парням,для построения пирамиды. Причина этого - Луи.<br/><i>p.s</i> Название (и не только) позаимствовано у Rammstein – Bestrafe mich</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bestrafe mich

Гарри всегда знал, что злить Луи не стоило. Не стоило и фотографироваться у Поло на коленях. Тогда, конечно, он ничего ему не сказал, только губы чуть сильнее сжались, и он презрительно фыркнул, когда увидел фото. А потом были еще фото с вечеринки. Луи только недовольно взглянул на него, но снова промолчал. Все еще могло сойти с рук, потому что в принципе ничего криминального на фото нет и быть не могло. Но оставлять засос на шее Майкла уж точно не стоило. Ну, нет, конечно, Луи ничего не сказал. Даже бровью не повел. А уж это хуже любой, самой яростной реакции, потому что всем известно, что если человек держит эмоции в себе, то жди беды. И, похоже, Гарри Стайлс дождался.

И сейчас Гарри не был уверен в том, что его ждет за дверью спальни. Возможно, просто разговор, возможно, выяснение отношений, а возможно и ничего. Луи вполне мог перегореть и спокойно проигнорировать все его “заигрывания” с Майклом. Только Гарри совсем не хотел, чтобы Луи перегорел и забыл. Вернее, он хотел совсем не этого. Он хотел, чтобы Луи, наконец, высказал ему все, что думает, потому что в последнее время все чаще кажется, что Луи наплевать на все. И так отчаянно хочется, чтобы он, наконец, сорвался, чтобы сказал, что думает и, наконец, вернулся тот самый Луи, который был до истории с Тейлор. Не этот, который сдерживает себя и контролирует, а тот, который просто любит и не скрывает это от всего мира.

И именно поэтому он так старался вывести его которую неделю, и Майкл был уже практически последней надеждой. Лучше злой, чем закрытый в себе Луи, и уж чтобы там ни ждало его за закрытой дверью, он надеется на то, что он старался не зря, и он получит то, в чем так остро нуждается. Он просто хочет, чтобы его любили. Гарри вытирает вспотевшие ладони о свои штаны и входит в спальню.

В спальне горит только нижний, приглушенный свет, Луи, развалившись, сидит в кресле и барабанит пальцами по мягкой обивке. Слегка поворачивает голову и улыбается краешком губ вошедшему Гарри:

\- Ты все же решил приехать домой, - голос спокойный и слишком мягкий.

\- А ты думал, что я не доеду?

\- Черт тебя знает, Стайлс, что тебе взбредет в голову. Мог бы и остаться с кем-то из своих друзей, - Луи усаживается поглубже в кресло и садится так, что щиколотка одной ноги удобно устраивается на коленке другой. - Не будем терять время. Раздевайся.

\- Чт-то? - Гарри от неожиданности запинается. - Зачем?

\- Не задавай лишних вопросов, Стайлс. Снимай штаны и подойди ко мне.

Гарри слегка медлит, но тянется к ремню брюк, стаскивает их вместе с обувью, подходит и становится напротив Луи. 

\- И трусы, Стайлс. Снимай и их тоже. 

Гарри ловит взгляд Луи, поддевает резинку большими пальцами и нарочито медленно снимает белье, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Ему хочется понять, что в голове у его парня.

\- Ты этого блядства у кого набрался, у Ника, у Майкла, или кто-то из новых подружек продемонстрировал?

-Луи, я... - его накрывает легкая паника, потому что Луи уже неизвестно что себе придумал, и его тон немного более резкий, чем когда он просто зол. Похоже, он перестарался, и теперь Луи в ярости.

\- Ты, Гарри, ты, - он перебивает, даже не дает ему попытки оправдаться или объяснить, поднимается с кресла. 

Сейчас Гарри видит, что в руках Луи держит какую-то конструкцию из ремешков и металла. Только когда металлическое кольцо опускается до основания члена, а мягкие ремешки обхватывают мошонку, он понимает, что этой ночью он легко не отделается. Он чувствует, как кровь мощным жаром приливает к животу, и член начинает наливаться, из-за чего ремни еще немного натягиваются.

\- Я знал, что тебе понравится, - голос Луи все такой же спокойный, но на секунду кажется, что в нем проскользнул восторг, смешанный с удовлетворением. Похоже, он очень доволен реакцией своего мальчика. - А теперь стягивай свою футболку и на кровать. 

Гарри ложится, и видно, что его возбуждение усиливается, щеки слегка покраснели, дыхание участилось, на головке члена, прижавшегося к животу, поблескивает смазка, и это все несмотря на то, что с ним обращаются как с дешевой портовой шлюхой. Ему это нравится. По крайней мере, сегодня, потому что это значит, что Луи не все равно, и его зацепил этот маленький спектакль, разыгранный специально для него. 

\- Откройся для меня, - Гарри непонимающе смотрит на него, и тогда Луи поясняет, - подними ноги и разведи их. Можешь помочь себе руками. Вот так, да, - он проводит по внутренней стороне бедра от колена до мошонки, слегка сжимает яички, проводит рукой по набухшему члену, размазывая большим пальцем мутную каплю смазки по стволу. - Ты умеешь меня радовать, Стайлс, когда хочешь. 

Гарри начинает дышать чуть чаще, облизывает пересохшие губы и слегка закидывает голову назад. Ему определенно нравится такой Луи, и он слегка ерзает, скользит руками чуть выше, к коленям, раздвигает ноги еще шире. Занятия йогой пошли ему на пользу, и мышцы легко тянутся, позволяя открыться больше, ему _хочется_ , чтобы его еще раз похвалили. Ему правда _очень хочется_.

\- Сучка, - теперь в голосе Луи слышится неприкрытый восторг, - какая же ты сучка, Стайлс. Только единственное, что ты забыл, так это то, что ты _моя_ сучка, - Луи наклоняется и прикусывает нежную кожу бедра так, что остается синевато-бордовый след. Потом еще раз и еще. Вскоре на бедрах красуется уже целая россыпь ярких отметин. - Я не хочу, чтоб ты забывал, чей ты, и кому на самом деле принадлежишь, Гарри. 

\- Я не забывал, Луи... - Гарри хочет хоть немного объясниться, но тут же замолкает, когда Луи прижимает пальцами синяки.

\- Ты будешь говорить тогда, когда я тебе скажу. А сейчас, - Луи опускает руку на член Гарри и начинает плавные неторопливые движения, - я трахну тебя. Трахну так, что завтра каждый шаг тебе будет напоминать о твоем проступке и о наказании, которое ты заслужил. 

Рука на члене сжимается сильнее, и Гарри зажмуривается, закусывая губу, сглатывает стон. Луи _не разрешал_ стонать, и он _не хочет его разочаровывать_.

\- Хороший мальчик. Послушный. Ты можешь стонать, если хочешь, - он начинает дрочить ему чуть сильнее, и Гарри благодарно стонет в ответ. - Ты же знаешь, что ты не кончишь, пока я тебе не позволю? Только знаешь, раньше мы пользовались более плотными кольцами, а сегодня ты кончишь не тогда, когда я сниму его, а когда я скажу. Ты кончишь тогда, когда ремешки все еще будут тесно обхватывать твои яйца. Я знаю, что это возможно, и ты сделаешь это. 

Луи ни на секунду не прекращает движения рукой и это, вперемешку со словами и его негромким хрипловатым голосом, заставляет Гарри выгибаться на покрывале, когда длинные и размеренные движения сменяются быстрыми и короткими. Руки и ноги постепенно затекают от неудобной позы, но он не отпускает их, а только сжимает пальцы крепче, полностью отдается ощущениям. Он чувствует, как кровь сильнее приливает к промежности, как наливаются яйца и как поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Он чувствует, что уже готов взорваться, несмотря на чертовы ремешки, но вспоминает, каким-то чудом вспоминает, что нельзя. Старается дышать глубже сквозь стиснутые зубы и, когда терпеть совсем невозможно Луи, наконец, убирает руку.

\- Всегда бы ты был таким послушным, мы бы обошлись и без всего этого. Но тебе же нравится когда так, ты любишь, когда тобой руководят, да, Стайлс? А теперь продолжай быть послушной шлюшкой и становись на четвереньки.

Гарри все еще молчит и не отпускает руки, а только тяжело дышит и вопросительно смотрит на Луи. 

\- Гарри, отпускай ноги и переворачивайся. - Только после этих слов Гарри разжимает пальцы, и становится очевидно, что на бедрах останутся не только следы от укусов Луи, но и от его собственных пальцев. 

\- Стой, погоди, - Луи наклоняется и целует его, Гарри только слегка приоткрывает рот, позволяя целовать себя глубже. - Ты охуенен, Хаз. Просто невероятно прекрасен.

От такой похвалы Гарри слегка краснеет, оказывается, ему важно знать, что он все делает правильно. Что он _достаточно_ хорош. 

Он переворачивается на живот, старается не сильно задевать членом покрывало. Он настолько неожиданно для себя сильно возбужден, что попросту боится кончить от соприкосновения с грубой тканью - для него слишком много новых ощущений, чтобы легко себя контролировать. Он даже не может себе представить, _что_ чувствует сейчас Луи, насколько он возбужден, и что будет делать с ним дальше - он слишком сосредоточен на своих ощущениях. 

Он чувствует, как руки Луи оглаживают его спину, заставляя слегка выгибаться, как они опускаются ниже. Сжимают ягодицы, слегка приподнимая и раздвигая. Он чувствует себя выставленным напоказ, но это не смущает, а только добавляет остроты - он знает, что Луи любуется им таким, и от этого теплое чувство удовлетворения разливается где-то глубоко в груди. 

Луи отпускает ягодицы, открывает тюбик со смазкой и выдавливает достаточное количество геля на руку. Окунает один палец, начинает медленные круговые движения вокруг ануса парня. Гарри еще не знает, какие сюрпризы его ждут. Это, и то, что он полностью контролирует ситуацию, кружит голову, и, несмотря на практически болезненный стояк в штанах, не хочется останавливаться, а хочется продолжать эти ласки вечно. 

Окунув палец еще раз в лубрикант, он проникает на одну фалангу и слегка прокручивает, выходит, окунает палец еще раз и теперь входит на две фаланги, старательно смазывает Гарри изнутри. Он хочет, чтобы как можно больше смазки оказалось внутри парня. 

Вскоре он уже входит двумя пальцами, чувствуя, как горячо и узко его обхватывают мышцы. Гарри непрерывно стонет, но не насаживается, хотя чувствуется, что ему очень хочется больше. Луи добавляет третий палец и аккуратно касается простаты, вызывая всхлип напополам со стоном. 

\- Ты можешь сам, - разрешает он, - двигайся, - Гарри не нужно повторять, и он начинает насаживаться на пальцы как можно глубже.

Ему нужно больше, как можно больше, и он совершенно теряется в ощущениях. Так возбужден он не был, пожалуй, никогда. Он никогда так громко не стонал и не наслаждался процессом. Никогда так не кайфовал от пальцев внутри себя. Сейчас он просто старается не думать об этом и снова погружается с головой в это невероятное удовольствие.

Гарри чувствует, как пульсирует и сжимается вокруг пальцев Луи, старается двигать бедрами так, чтобы пальцы касались простаты. Пожалуй, если бы не ремни вокруг его мошонки, он бы уже кончил не один раз. Они помогают сдерживаться, но Луи не затянул их слишком плотно, поэтому он чувствует, что долго не продержится. Он знает, что ему нельзя, но сейчас он почти готов нарушить приказ, главное, избавится от этой болезненной тяжести внизу живота. Гарри еще ускоряет движения, трахая себя пальцами Луи, но когда он снова в секунде от оргазма, пальцы исчезают, и Стайлс получает несильный, но весьма ощутимый шлепок по заднице:

\- Стоп, - Луи, похоже, слегка дует на припухший анус, потому что чувствуется прохладное касание воздуха, - ты снова увлекся. Знаешь, что это было? Это просто смазка, которая слегка усиливает возбуждение. В тебе ее так много, что тебе придется постараться, чтобы продержаться, пока я буду трахать тебя. Потому что для себя я подготовил другую смазку, с обратным действием - чтобы продержаться подольше. 

Гарри слышит, как открывается тюбик с лубрикантом, слышит влажные звуки, когда Луи смазывает свой член, и старается выровнять дыхание, потому что, судя по всему, конец еще не скоро. 

\- Ложись лицом в подушку и выставь зад, - он чувствует давление на плечи и послушно ложится, упираясь лбом в подушку так, чтобы не перекрыть себе доступ воздуха. 

Когда Луи одним плавным движением входит в него и замирает, ему кажется, что если тот не начнет двигаться, то он разорвется на миллион маленьких Гарри и потеряется где-то далеко во Вселенной. Луи не двигается, оглаживает растянутый членом вход пальцем, словно ждет, когда Гарри потеряет остатки самообладания. Он старается сдерживаться насколько это возможно, но он чувствует, как член пульсирует внутри него, давит на стенки, и не выдерживает:

\- Луи? - сдавленный вопросительный стон.

\- Да, Стайлс? Ты что-то хочешь сказать?

\- Пожалуйста, - Гарри сжимает подушку пальцами, чувствует, как на спине выступают бисеринки пота. – Луи, пожалуйста, двигайся. Я сделаю все, что скажешь, но пожалуйста, - он чувствует, как Луи начал медленно выходить из него и через секунду снова вошел на всю длину. – Да-да, господи! Да! 

Гарри уже совсем не контролирует себя, просит, вертит бедрами, насаживаясь глубже, практически задыхается от наслаждения, когда чувствует крепкую хватку на своем затылке:

\- Кто-то, кажется, забылся? – Луи слегка приподнимает парня за волосы, заставляя выгибаться и выставлять зад сильнее, - ты - маленькая сучка, Гарри. Твоя инициатива сейчас мне нахуй не нужна, ясно? Твое дело подставлять свой прекрасный маленький зад и не двигаться, - он отпускает волосы, слегка вдавливает в подушку. – Прогнись еще, - и Стайлс выгибается, еще сильнее вжимается лицом в подушку и поднимает задницу как можно выше, позволяя Луи трахать себя, как ему и положено. 

Сейчас ему главное доставить удовольствие Луи, потому что он чувствует, что принадлежит ему, он хочет принадлежать только ему. И как бы ни было, он только его, от макушки до кончиков пальцев.

Спину ломит, но он чувствует, как ускоряется член внутри его, как сжимаются пальцы на бедрах, и как хрипло стонет Луи. Он отпустил себя, и Гарри знает, что долго не продержится. И, да, он был прав, буквально через несколько толчков чувствует, как член начинает пульсировать, и Луи с протяжным, громким стоном кончает, но продолжает движения, размазывая сперму внутри него. 

Луи медленно выходит из него и слегка надавливает на поясницу, разрешая расправить спину. Гарри чувствует, что завтра он не сможет разогнуться, но сейчас внизу живота так сильно тянет, так хочется кончить, что он не может думать ни о чем другом.

\- Перевернись, Гарри, и подними ноги, - Гарри с готовностью ложится, не обращая внимания на ноющие мышцы.

Он был уверен, что Луи все же развяжет этот чертов бандаж, но вместо этого Гарри чувствует, как Томлинсон поднимает его ноги еще выше, пока он не упирается коленями возле головы. Как только он касается подушки, Луи широко лижет между ягодиц, собирает языком капли спермы, проникает внутрь и начинает трахать языком, и одновременно с этим обхватывает одной рукой член, начинает жестко дрочить. 

Не проходит и минуты, как Гарри с громким криком кончает себе на лицо, шею, волосы. Он кончает долго и сквозь оргазм чувствует, что Луи не прекращает движений рукой, буквально выжимая его до последней капли. Когда Гарри начинает всхлипывать от гиперчувствительности, он быстро развязывает ремешки, снимает бандаж и последний раз проводит языком от копчика до основания члена, заставляя Гарри вздрогнуть, отпускает бедра, и Гарри, наконец, выпрямляет ноги. 

Луи наклоняется и слизывает капли спермы со щек и век, касается губ Гарри, бесконечно нежно целует.

Через некоторое время, когда Гарри пришел в себя после оргазма, он сталкивает Луи с себя и ложится сверху:

\- Если, блять, мне каждый раз нужно будет ставить засосы мужикам, то я согласен поставить засос хоть Министру, но если ты будешь так меня трахать. Мне даже плевать на то, что я завтра не разогнусь. Так какого хера ты меня игнорировал все это время?

\- Я давно хотел попробовать это, но все не было повода, - Луи лениво улыбается, глядя на нависшего над ним парня. - Я догадывался, что тебе понравится. Я же прав?

\- Угу, прав, – Гарри смущенно отворачивается, - Лу…

\- Да, солнышко?

\- Я был достаточно хорош? Я не разочаровал?

\- Ты бы не смог разочаровать меня, - Луи нежно проводит по скулам парня, приподнимается и целует кончик носа. – Ты был невероятен.

Гарри счастливо вздыхает и ложится на Луи, утыкаясь носом ему в шею, вдыхает любимый запах. Пожалуй, он зря думал, что Луи его разлюбил, но совсем не жалел о том, что вышло. Нужно будет повторить, особенно если дать понять Луи о том, что он не против попробовать новые игрушки. Кляп, например, или плетку. Или и то, и другое одновременно. Завтра на концерте он обязательно найдет способ намекнуть ему об этом.


End file.
